


That's Love

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [3]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Kosuke is just dense.
Relationships: Niwa Emiko/Niwa Kosuke
Series: DNcember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	That's Love

Emiko remembered her first date with Kosuke. He’d been so kind to invite her to the movies.

She loved him of course. Though he could be a bit slow at times especially when it comes to the romantic aspect. 

Like how dense could the man she loves be? 

She had slowly moved her right hand towards the other’s as a sign. Was it not that obvious to the man that Emiko wanted to hold hands with him?!

Or was she doing this all wrong?

Hopefully when they have a son, he surely wouldn’t be just as bad as his own father.


End file.
